


more then you know, denbrough

by thevaccines



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Mutual Pining, Teen Romance, cutesy fic, um so this just came to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevaccines/pseuds/thevaccines
Summary: Bill was sick of playing spin the bottle with his friends during the annual Denbrough Holiday party.But not sick of it to the point that when the new kid in school, Mike Hanlon, smiled at Bill one day from the back of the science room, Bill’s mind had instantly drifted to the end of year holiday party, and he thought maybe, just maybe, if Mike comes, he may join in.





	more then you know, denbrough

**Author's Note:**

> youre welcome rie. *dog pic here*

Throughout the years, the losers always decided to throw parties, curtsey of Bill and his free basement, which got remodelled after one particular bad flood. Bill’s dad had said enough was enough, and needed to make it completely waterproof. _No more floods, no more problems_ , he had said. Mr. Denbrough ended up making it the perfect place for teenagers to hang out and drink and do stupid teenage things, but didn’t realize this until much later when Bill revealed to him, in his adult years of course, that kids were making out in the hall closest every holiday party. 

Every year, without fail, the Denbrough's threw a holiday get together for all of Bill’s friends, and their parents too. This included other people Bill’s parents knew from meetings, which meant that more kids would show up and have to be a part of the tradition. Usually, it was a pretty easy night to get through, as everyone would sit around watching some VHS movie or playing Nintendo. 

But once everyone had gotten to high school, and Richie had figured out how to pick the lock to the basement liquor cabinet, all the kids found it much more bearable to be hanging out in Bill’s basement for one long evening. 

Except for Bill, of course, who would drink a bit but when it came time for some dumb drinking game, would back out of it. It turns out the most popular game was spin the bottle, and as the parties grew every year, so did the chances of having the bottle land on someone you want it to land on lessen. 

This is why Bill Denbrough refused to take part in this game. When the time came that everyone felt like playing, Bill would grab a bowl of salt and vinegar chips to himself and stay at the TV, putting it occasionally louder as everyone behind him went _ooh_ and _aw_ one too many times. He was sick of it. Positively sick of it. 

But not sick of it to the point that when the new kid in school, Mike Hanlon, smiled at Bill one day from the back of the science room, Bill’s mind had instantly drifted to the end of year holiday party, and he thought maybe, just maybe, if Mike comes, he may play the game. 

Then, the day came. And Bill didn’t really know who exactly was going to show up, but when he saw that red and black car that Mr. Hanlon drives to drop off Mike park on the road across from his house, Bill almost had a heart attack.

Greeting him and his family at the door sent Bill into a stuttering mess, and his whole face ended up being as red as Mike’s knitted sweater by the time he was done processing a _Hello, how are you?_

In no time, Bill found himself sitting his basement, a glass of something Richie calls his _special_ in his hand, staring across the room at Mike, who stood tall and lean, standing next to one of the girls from Bill’s english class. She was smiling, touching his arm, and Bill found his stomach burning with anger. 

“Alright, you filthy fucks, gather around. It’s time to play our annual…SCRABBLE!” Richie shouts out, banging on a table like its a drumroll. Scrabble had become the code word for spin the bottle, just in case an adult overheard or began coming downstairs, all the kids would say they were playing scrabble, even though Bill knows he doesn’t own that game. 

A few people began to gather, Richie sitting with the bottle in his hands, the rest of the losers began joining, and Bill sat curiously on the couch, watching Mike, who looked a little more than confused at the prospect of Scrabble with no game board in sight. 

“Mikey, you joining?” Richie asks.

“Whats the game?”

“Scrabble is just our code-word for spin the bottle,” Stan says, “Whoever you land on, you gotta stand awkwardly with in a closet for seven minutes.” Everyone laughs at that, but Richie rolls his eyes.

“Virgins.” He mutters jokingly, Eddie scowls. 

“Hmm,” Mike says, taking a deep breath, “Alright, I’m in.”

“M-Me too.” Bill stands from the couch, and everyone looks towards him, shocked. 

“Alright Bill! Joining the big kids table!” Richie claps, Eddie throws a wad of paper at him, shaking his head in disapproval.

Bill timidly walks over, ignoring Beverly’s questioning eyes and Eddie’s worried ones. They both knew Bill hated this, but neither of them knew he would do it if he got the chance to land on Mike.

Even though the odds were 1 in 20, as he sat down, he began a little prayer to all his lucky stars that something good comes out of this. 

He watches as the bottle spins around, thankfully never landing on himself, or Mike. His heart is racing so hard, as he sits cross legged, basically across from Mike and the girl from earlier - Bill thinks she’s trying a little too hard, as she leans towards him and giggles a little too loudly. 

Before he knows it, its his turn to spin, and all eyes are on him. Mike’s too, watching with an unreadable expression. 

“You got this Bill.” Ben whispers encouragingly from next to him, and Bill gives him a nod before crawling into the middle, and giving it a spin. His eyes land on Mike’s as the bottle goes around. 

Its a weak spin, one that makes Richie want to boo, but he doesn’t, because it goes around the circle and then lands dead on on Mike. 

_Oh God, it actually happened_ , Bill thinks, looking towards Eddie, who’s smile is slowly growing sinisterly happy. He’s the only one Bill’s told about his small (huge) crush on Mike. 

“Alright you two - get in that closet!” Richie stands, leading the two into the closet. Mike gets up first, hiding a smile as he keeps his head down. Bill is frozen for a moment, before Eddie squeezes his arm. Then he stands, walking quickly into the closet. 

Mike and Bill stand across from each other, and Bill looks everywhere but Mike.

“Ok, 7 minutes, starting now!” Richie slams the door. The room goes dark, save for the small cracks of light around the door. 

All Bill can hear is his heartbeat, in his chest, his ears, in the pit of his stomach where the butterflies are relentless. Bill never realized how small this closet actually was, as him and Mike are practically chest to chest.

“So,” Mike whispers, and Bill finally looks up at him. Bill never noticed how tall Mike actually was, and it makes his legs feel a little weak. Mike keeps looking down at him, trying to think of something to say, something to break the ice, and when Bill looks up at him, the crack of light in the door shines a bit on his face - and damn, were his eyes _always this blue?_ Mike thinks. 

“I-I.” Bill gets out, stuttering so hard, unable to get anything but a few sounds out. He’s sure Mike can sense that Bill is nervous, because he puts a comforting hand on his arm, his other hand coming around the nape of his neck.

Mike opens his mouth to say something, then closes it again. He does this a few times, not really knowing what to _say- where to start_. 

“Bill,” He whispers, and Bill gives up then, on trying to say anything, and instead, does something. 

He stands on his toes, his hands coming up to hold onto Mike’s sides as he presses their lips together in one soft, perfect moment. And its better than he imagined, his lips are so soft, and plush, and he thinks that if he could taste them they’d be sweet. He wants to taste them.

Mike freezes, and Bill is about to start backing up when Mike pulls him in again, planting another kiss on his lips, this time a little harder, a little deeper, making them each a little more breathless. Bill curls his hand around Mike’s cheek, and Mike has one hand on Bill’s waist, holding him down against the wall as he bends over a bit of an awkward angle to kiss him, but he doesn’t care. He’s kissing Bill _fucking_ Denbrough - nothing can make this better. 

The door opens, and the two are just looking at each other, dazed. When the light floods in, they separate, and after one glance to one another, they both walk over to the TV and couch instead of rejoining the game. Nobody questions it, and instead, they go on. 

Mike sits down, and Bill sits next to him. They’re both sitting straight, a little awkward, but then Mike relaxes, putting his arm up on the couch. Bill looks back at him, then slowly sinks down to rest his head in the crook of his neck, then feeling Mike’s arm come around to hold him even closer.

They stay like that for a long while, and after the game has ended, and people begin going home, Bill begins to realize that soon he’ll be alone with Mike again, that is, if he’s the last to leave. 

His fear comes true when Richie and Eddie finally leave with their parents, and its just the two of them left.

Bill slowly sits up, albeit a little sadly, as he thinks about what Mike might want to say to him.

He turns towards him, trying to calm his breathing and his heating face as he begins to say, slowly, “Mike….I-I think…no. I-I know that I-“

“Hey,” Mike brings a hand to his cheek, “Me too.” 

“Really?” Bill whispers, and Mike smiles, his deep brown eyes glimmering. Bill feels like he’s swimming in an ocean of happiness right now. He involuntarily begins shifting closer to Mike, as does Mike to Bill. 

“Ever since you said hi to me on the first day of classes, I’ve been fucking just- smitten.” 

“Really?” Bill asks again, and Mike laughs quietly. It’s such a nice laugh. Bill thinks he would like hearing it more, “I juh-just want t-to make su-sure.” 

Mike cups his other cheek and shakes his head. “Is this good enough?” He asks, then brings him in, kissing him again. Bill’s eyes flutter closed, his hand coming up to pull Mike closer to him, but Mike reacts faster, pulling Bill into his lap. The quick gesture makes Bill’s blush deepen, and he pulls away, but keeps their eyes locked on one another’s.

Mike takes his hand, lacing their fingers together, and Bill smiles, tiredly, but so goddamn happy in this moment. It doesn’t even feel real. He touches Mike’s face, and Mike leans into it. 

“I never thought this would happen,” Mike begins, “Honestly I didn’t even know if you liked me as a friend, what with you have five others I always thought you didn’t need another - but then, when that bottle landed on me, and you were just looking right at me with this cute little smile - I swear-“

“Y-you really like me, d-don’t you?” Bill jokes, and Mike chuckles, shaking his head. 

“More then you know, Denbrough.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!! <3
> 
> find me on tumblr @babybyelers
> 
> this one is dedicated to rie (@nooowestayandgetcaught)


End file.
